Not Sick
by StruckkByColfer
Summary: Jake takes care of Cassandra when she gets sick. Just a big, fluffy pile of fluff.


**Author's Note: This is dedicated to summer-smells on Tumblr, who is sick today and requested Jassandra fluff.**

ACHOO!

Cassandra sneezed for what Jake was sure was the 800th time that day. He didn't even bother to look up from his work this time.

"You're sick." He said from where he sat across from her at their work station.

"No I'm not" Cassandra muffled, wiping her nose with a Kleenex.

Jake looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. She looked even worse than she had the last time they had this argument not fifteen minutes ago. Her nose was red, and the bags under her eyes seemed to have grown. She also looked like she could fall asleep at any second.

"You look awful!" Jake exclaimed, not realizing how that sounded.

Cassandra shot him an annoyed look. "You don't talk to a lot of women, do you?"

Jake couldn't help but smile at that. He had always thought Cassie looked adorable when she was annoyed. And when she was happy. She was even adorable when she was sick, but he hated seeing her in distress. "You should go home, get some rest."

Cassandra just shook her head. "Not sick, don't need rest." Her last point didn't get across, however, as she started to yawn just as she finished talking.

"Cassie." Jake said, a little concerned this time. "Please just go home. I hate seeing you like this."

"Fine. But for the record, I'm not doing this because you told me to. I was going to go home anyways."

Jake laughed. "Sure thing, darlin'."

The rest of the day had passed slowly for Jake. Truth be told, he missed having Cassandra around. Even when her constant sniffling kept him from getting any work done, just having Cassie around put the cowboy in a better mood.

When the end of the day finally came and Jenkins shooed the remaining Librarians out of his annex, Jake decided that instead of heading home he would swing by Cassandra's place to make sure she was alright.

After a brief detour to town to pick up some supplies, Jake found himself at the door of Cassandra's apartment. In one hand he held bags from the local pharmacy and grocery store, in the other he held a paper bag containing soup from Cassandra's favourite deli. Without an actual free hand, he did his best to knock with his elbow.

"Cassie?" he called, hoping she would hear.

After a brief moment the door swung open and a very sick Cassandra stood in front of him. She had changed into sweats and was wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"Jake," Cassie smiled, though it wasn't as big and bright as her usual smiles. "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doin'." Jake answered and held the bags up. "I brought provisions. Can I come in?"

Cassandra nodded and stepped aside. Jake set the bags down on the kitchen counter and then walked back over to where Cassie was standing.

"So how _are_ you doing?" He asked, placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

Cassandra shrugged. "I'm alright."

"You don't look alright, and you're burning up." Jake shook his head. "Come on, you need rest."

Jake moved his hand from Cassie's head to the small of her back and guided her to the couch where she curled up in the corner. Jake sat down next to her.

"What can I getcha, Cassie? Anything at all, I just want you to feel better." Jake asked with concern.

"You don't have to, Jake. Really, I'm fine."

Jake reached out and placed a hand on one of her clammy cheeks, rubbing his thumb affectionately. "Sorry to say, darlin', but I'm not going anywhere. Not until I know you're feeling better."

Cassie smiled at that, and instinctually leaned into his touch. "Was that soup I saw you bring in?" She finally asked.

"Sure was. Chicken soup from Mama Brown's." Jake stood and headed towards the kitchen.

"My favourite! How did you know?" Cassandra beamed when Jake handed her the bowl.

"Because, I pay attention." Jake answered, sitting back down beside her.

The two of them sat quietly for a few minutes, Cassandra happily eating her soup and Jake simply watching her. He spent quite a bit of time watching Cassie when she wasn't looking, it was something that he was getting good at.

Eventually Cassandra looked up, however, and saw Jake smiling down at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothin'. Nothin'." Jake reached up to scratch his head, a habit he had when things got uncomfortable. "Just, you're cute is all."

Cassandra stared at him for a second, unsure of how he meant for that to come out. Then she smiled and went back to finishing her soup. "No I'm not. At least not right now."

"Especially right now." Jake reached out and brushed a stray hair back behind Cassie's ear. She didn't look up at him but she blushed and he could see her smile grow.

After the last spoonful was gone, Cassie yawned. Jake took the bowl from her and set it on the coffee table in front of them.

"You need to sleep, Cass."

But she just shook her head. "I'm fine right here."

"You're stubborn, too. Cute and stubborn." Jake smirked. But he didn't force the issue. Instead he wrapped an arm around Cassandra and pulled her into him. She settled into his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder.

"So did I miss anything big today?" She asked softly.

"Nope. Things got pretty dull without you around, actually. I missed you."

Cassandra giggled. "You're the one who sent me home."

Jake subconsciously started rubbing Cassandra's arm and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "True. To be honest, I'm kind of glad I did. Otherwise I might not be here right now, darlin'."

Cassandra smiled and finally closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Jake, tired from his long day of not doing much at The Library, fell asleep shortly after her, his own head gently resting on top of hers.

Cassandra wasn't sick for very long. She missed two more days of work, but only because Jake insisted she stay home until they were sure she had fully recovered. He stopped by her place every morning on his way to The Library as well as every evening on his way home.

Though he never had much time to stay in the mornings, Jake would stay long enough to make sure she got something hot to eat, making her some instant oatmeal which also helped soothe her throat. (She insisted she was well enough to make it herself, but of course he refused to let her lift a finger.) Once Jake was sure that Cassie was feeling okay, and had everything she would need for the day, he would head to the Library.

The evenings left them with more time. Jake brought soup for Cassie both nights, and they would snuggle on the couch together while she ate it and he told her about the day she had missed. Eventually they would fall asleep in each others arms, just as they did the first night.

On the third morning when Jake stopped in to check on Cassie, she greeted him fully dressed and eager to get back to The Library.

"Honestly Jake, I feel great!" she insisted as Jake once again put the back of his hand on her forehead.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, okay. But I'm already here, so why don't you just ride with me?"

Cassandra knew better than to argue with him, and she really wanted those few extra moments alone with him anyways. "Okay. But one question first."

"Shoot."

"Do I still look cute?" Cassandra asked, smiling slyly.

Jake laughed. "Always."

ACHOO!

This time it was Cassandra's turn to look up from her work.

"Jake…"

"I already toldja, Cass. I'm not sick. I don't get sick." Jake said between sniffles.

"Well that's too bad," Cassandra said. "because I recently picked up some good tips on how to make a sick person feel better, but if you're not sick…"

ACHOO

Jake sneezed again. "Maybe… just maybe I might be a little sick…" he started to admit. "But I drove you here, so I guess you'll just have to come home with me."

Cassandra smiled. "I guess I will." She could get used to this.


End file.
